Vampiress
by NotTooEmo
Summary: My first M rated story!
1. Vampiress

Blood ran down her face, trickling thickly from the gash on her brow down over high cheek bones, to drip from her chin onto her delicate white blouse. Green eyes narrowed.

"Oh no you didn't"

The cheeky grin was replaced with a flicker of apprehension and guilt before defiance came into the brown eyes locked in her gaze.

Moonlight played across Jade's patrician features, even as the gash across her brow absorbed itself back to pale, uncorrupted skin. She stood slowly from the deep chair she had been resting in, and approached the impudent young mortal with a slow, elegant menace.

Tori cowerd away as Jade approached, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them protectively against her body. Jade smiled down at her, amusement dancing in those eternal eyes.

She could hear the young womans pulse racing, almost tasting the sweet blood on her tounge. Softly, she reached out and stroked the girls cheek.

Tori trembled to the touch, trying desperately to cling to defiance, to cling to any emotion but the trembling fear that began to fill her. She failed, even as those unholy green eyes bored into her, sparking the fear that lay in her stomach into tiny flames that crept lower in her body even as she instinctively tightend then relaxed her thighs.

"You wish to fight me, liebling?" Jade purred, her gaze travelling to the fluttering pulse at the base of the girls neck.

Tori shiverd with delight, finding her courage, spurred by the immortals' indulgence. Smiling up at her captor sweetly, with a flick of her wrist she sent a silver blade spinning towards those green eyes.

It was knocked aside harmlessly with a smile that was fast hardening.

"Tut Tut Tut, and you were being such a good girl too" Jade lamented, with one quick movement yanking Tori from her hiding place and rending the girls light dress from collar to hem and leaving her pale against the moonlight in pink lacey boy leg panties.

She smiled at the result, one beautiful shivering mortal mewling softly, so helpless. Slowly she walked around her prize, fingernails dragging across the skin, leaving raised pink lines in their path. She slapped down the arms that sought to hide her full breasts, nipples erect in the cool air.

A flush covered Tori's cheeks and Jade was almost giddy with the rushing of emotions and blood that coursed through the girl.

Standing before her once more, she ran fingernails down between those soft breasts, over the quivering tummy and brushed lightly across the lace clad sex, her fingers picking up the pulsing through lips and clit.

One swift movement and those panties were gone, dissolved into the night and Tori was bared before her Mistress. Her eyes cast down to the floor, trembling as strong sure arms drew her into a deep embrace.

She nuzzled her way under Jade's onyx locks, moaning softly at the hands travelling over her shoulders, her back, down to cup her bottom and tap it sharply.

Jade smiled at the little yelp that came from her shoulder, grazing her fangs across bare shoulder to delicate neck.

"You ought to be more careful who you fight girl" Jade breathed softly, pressing fangs more insistently against that sweet pulse, green eyes glowing brighter.

A giggle from the trapped young woman broke the spell a moment, as she defltly unlaced the bindings that held Jade's dress to her curvaceous red stained dress fell promptly to the floor in a pool of lace and satin.

Twin bodies glowed naked in the moonlight and for those moments who knew any more what it meant to be human or to be divine as both drank from the pools of lust that lay in the others gaze.

With soft kisses Tori paid homage to the beauty before her, sinking to her knees as her mouth traced a hot passage over Jade's hear her Mistress moan, to feel her melt into her mouth as her tounge claimed that slit between svelte thighs, this was heaven.

Powerful yet slim fingers curled in her dark hair, pulling her closer, and she responded, her tounge dancing lightly across the length of Jade's sex, flicking across the clit with a teasing touch and then dipping ever so lighly into the warm depths within.

Jade moaned, pulling the girl closer, marvelling at her frailty as her fingers stroked Tori's scalp and neck encouragingly, possesively.

The girls tounge now plunged into those dark folds, feeling her Mistress move and shudder around her, feeling that grip tighten, tighten, tighten. A moment of panic when she feared that perhaps she would be crushed in an immortal throe of passion. Then, a slight release that set her ever more keenly to the pleasuring of this eternal flesh.

Lips sucked the sensitive bud into her mouth, and her tounge plunged and played as deep as possible into the depths of her sweet sex with a rhythum that stretched back through the ages.

Jade's cries grew to howls as she rode this mortal girl to her pleasure, echoing across the rooftops of that slumbering city. One hand tight on the back of the girls neck, she dragged her up and took her with a kiss, fingers sliding over the wet flesh between her legs.

She pulled back a moment, drinking in the girls beauty, her deep breathing, still while her fingers stroked her sex, sliding along easily, and for a moment, pressing against the tight opening, holding the pressure while her eyes drank from Tori, drank from her girl.

Tori moaned softly, a plaintive sound and pressed against Jade as much as she could. It was all for naught, as she was held in an iron grip. She must await the moment her Mistress would give her release.

Jade's eyes and mouth creased into a smile as she saw the surrender in the girl. Lowering her head to trail her tounge across the luminescent skin, her fingers slipped into Tori's sex roughly, elicitng a cry of pleasure, even as her fangs peirced the skin and the sweet sweet nectar began to flow into her.

She was rough with the girl, her fingers fucking hard and fast in and out of that tight wet crevice, the other arm holding her in an unyeilding yet tender embrace and Tori knew what it was to be totally utterly lost to pleasure, lost to another, lost to herself.

Her moaning echoed around the loft, amplified by the stone walls until it seemed as if the whole world were lost in the peak of pleasure. A thumb brushing her clit rhythmicly as fingers plunged with frightening pace in and out of her sent her out of her senses, out of her mind for a moment, with one last cry that resounded through the night air.

She lay limp in the arms of her Mistress, cradled for eternity by the one who would never leave her. Jade stroked back the dark strands that had fallen over her face and kissing her softly then, withdrew from the rays of the rising sun.


	2. Who are you?

**This chapter is unrelated to the first chapter because I'm not good with chapter stories. **

**I just enjoy the concept of lesbian vampires, if only they existed. *sigh***

I'm walking home late at night coming home from a movie alone, foolishly, through the city park. It's past midnight, and a wonderfully full moon helps the streetlights in the park. Nervously walking, hurriedly along the concrete path in the lightly wooded park. I wish I had remembered to wear a jacket over my what now is too short white skirt and tiny green sweater that barely covers my breasts. I'm twenty-five. I know better than to be this foolish.

A woman chuckled from behind me, "Now Baby, you should know better than to be alone so late, especially looking as beautiful as you do"

I stop turning around seeing you standing there. There was a woman standing under the light on the path wearing dark clothes. Her long sleeved blouse is meticulously buttoned, her arms crossed over her perfect breasts. Her long black hair was allowed to flow over her shoulders as it caught the moonlight, glowing like a halo about her head. We were only feet apart; she could hardly have been over thirty.

'How did I miss her standing there?'

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" She spoke with care, not moving, her arms still crossed.

"Yes, oh my god, yes. I wasn't expecting anyone in the park this late. I get so nervous when I'm out." I stammered not understanding why I was telling her so much.

"Would you like me to walk you the rest of the way through the park?" She offered.

"Um, I uh,...I think...I will be fine, but thank you though."

"I would be careful though Baby...you'll never know what might cross your path. I don't think you even know how dangerous this park really is this late at night."

"I know...I usually would drive...I will hurry and get home...thank you."

'Why can't I stop talking and leave?'

"You're a virgin aren't you Baby? That's why you're so nervous?"

"A...a..vir...umm how did you know." Looking at her curiously. "I mean...no...no I'm not a virgin."

"You shouldn't lie to strangers..." She arched an eyebrow.

My young perky breasts rising and falling now as I breathe heavier in nervousness and fear, as I am still walking backwards slowly, while talking to her.

"I'm...I'm sorry I uhhh just don't...know you, I'm uhh...I really should get home!"

She continues, oblivious to the fact I interrupted her. "They have a way of looking deep into your soul."

"Baby, if you keep walking backwards, you might hurt yourself."

"I know." I let out a nervous giggle. "You have a great night. Okay? Bye." And I turned around to walk faster away from you and closer to my apartment.

"Hmm..making me chase you all the way home?" I hear her voice calling after me.

'Chase...' I think as I laugh to myself to keep me from thinking horrible thoughts. 'Um, no.' She was so strange and dark. Why would I ever want her near me?

"You should have me in your bed anyway..." I know she's smiling. I don't know how.

'I should what!' I'm confused, certain that I misheard her.

"You're worried about what I said Baby, why don't you'll come back and look me in the eyes to find out what I've been saying to you."

I talk to myself, knowing full well she can't hear me. "I...really should be getting home...thanks though."

"You shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you."

"I'm—I'm not afraid...I just really need to get home." I inisist.

"Is there anyone waiting for you at home Baby?"

"A warm bed."

She smiles, though there is about a hundred feet now between us. "Yes, there's always that." She took a careful step forward and then said, "You know Baby, there are many better ways to keep that bed warm."

I shook my head. "What did you say?" I swear her lips didn't move and I heard her say it inside my head.

"Do you want to be alone in that bed tonight?"

"I, uh..No, of course not, but my ...boyfriend is out of town." I did hear her speak that time.

"Baby, I asked you not to lie to me. You don't have a boyfriend do you? At least not one that you haven't dreamed about."

'How is she reading my mind?'

I stammer again. 'Uh. I do. He's on vacation right now..."

Her eyebrow arched again. "And you're still a virgin?"

"Y..yes of course." I want to cover my mouth, I can't believe I said it out loud to a total stranger who had no right to know.

She looked at her fingernails briefly and then at me. "For an imaginary boyfriend, Baby, you have an idiot and a damn fool. No man would dare go into your bed and leave you a virgin. They can't help be attracted to your body and your innocence. He would want you, to caress you and make you scream as he plunged deep into you over and over again."

Feeling a blush come over my face. "Look...I really have to go...bye"

'You want to be touched tonight and you want it not to be your own hands don't you Baby?'

I heard her inside my head again. I ignore it and I kept walking.

'You can keep walking and you'll find me waiting in your bed. I can see you thinking about how that lock will keep me out. It won't. Not tonight. You'll open your door when I knock.'

I shake my head feeling her inside my mind as if she were moving my thoughts around. I could see her standing there by the light in the black silk she wore. I wondered if she even had a black silk bra while I climbed the stairs to my apartment. Safely inside, I locked the door, dead bolting it and pulling the chain across the top of the door. I turn on the lights in the apartment checking around to see if she's there. She's not. Finally, I sigh, my paranoia in the park was part of my silly imagination. I turn out the extra lights and head to my bedroom, briefly looking at the empty four-poster bed with white sheets. Nothing black but the night coming in around the bed. I chide myself and find my pajamas, a pair of tiny gym shorts that barely cover my ass and a tiny pink tank top with spaghetti straps that seem to never stay on my shoulders. One last look around my room and I slide my legs into the bed.

'You're wet just thinking about me coming to see you right now. Aren't you?'

My eyes flew open, I thought I had gotten her out of my head. I take a slow deep breath.

'You can't really be in my mind or even make me think this stuff. It has to be me. I need to stop thinking this way!' I insist to myself and pull my covers over my body all too aware that between my legs, under my white thong, I do feel wet.

Again, I hear her voice. 'You want me to kiss your breasts. You want me to tease your nipples. You so very much want to show me your pussy.'

'You want me to see all of you. And when I do, you'll want to show me your neck."

I lay under the covers, feeling the wetness grow and how I can't stop thinking about her.

'You want to feel what it is like to scream in passion.' I know she is smiling again.

"Stop. Get out of my head" I sit up and scream at the front door to my apartment. I'm so alone.

'You can't let go of me now Baby. You want to touch me just so I might leave your mind?'

I want to cry. I do want to touch her. Anything, just so I can stop hearing her.

'You just need to let me in Baby. Like you want to. You do want to don't you Baby?'

Again, I speak out. "Let you in? Where are you?"

As if answering me, there is a knock at my door. My nipples are hard, and my pussy is moist. She's been talking to me all this time. I'm not sure what I am doing, I know she is controlling me right now. I get up from my bed, walking barefoot across the wood floors through the living room and to the heavy oak door. I watch as if in a dream as my hand slides the chain off, it clatters against the door. The dead bolt slides out of the way and my hand is on the knob.

My mind fights one last time as I open the door to her. "You're a stranger. I shouldn't..."

With the door open, she smiles. "I'm no stranger Baby. Not when I can tell you your most intimate thoughts."

"Are you going to let me in so you can stop feeling so wet and horny?" she asks me.

I hang my head in shame. "I've never thought this way. What are you doing to me?"

"Say it Baby, out loud. Tell me you're wet and horny."

"How...how are you doing this? Mmmmm. I'm wet and horny. Oh!"

"Do you want me to do something about you being wet and horny?"

My mind is unable to fight it and I step aside allowing her to pass and enter my apartment.

"See now Baby, was that so hard?" she smiles as she enters.

I stood there with my hand on the door, I still feel as if she is in my head.

Finally she speaks. "Shut the door Baby. We don't need any other interruptions tonight."

I'm breathing heavily, my firm perky tits are heaving, my nipples showing through the thin material.

'It's just going to be you and me.' She tells me as I shut the door and relock it.

She reaches out and caresses my right breast from behind me. I bite my lower lip as I utter a low moan.

"Are you ready to have me in your bed? Or would you like me to tease your body here against the door?"

"Where do you want me?" I ask.

She found my nipple under my clothes and rolled it gently between two fingers. I wimper lightly, my left nipple is now hard and poking out even further.

'You are very horny Baby. I think I'll take you to your bed.'

"Okay, yes ma'am." I walked past her to her bed, flipping my dark hair over my shoulder, teasing as I flashed my neck to her.

She smiled again. "Thank you Baby." And she followed me.

'Do you like having a mind control over me? I mean, I've never thought of being with a woman before. Especially not a stranger in my apartment.'

'Yes Baby, I know you've wanted a woman for some time now.'

"I-I have?" I look at her confused, feeling her in my head, but growing more comfortable with this fact. "Yes...Brian would never go for it, but I'm so glad you're here."

I sat on the edge of the bed, and lay down with enough room on either side of me. She sat next to me and gently tugged the tiny straps of my top off my shoulders and kissed me.

'You really should be more imaginative with the men you dream about Baby. He is a fool and an idiot to keep you from women.'

"Yes. Yes you did. Where did we meet again?" I moaned feeling her soft kisses on my skin. Forgetting her almost immediately, but feeling her so very close to me, my mind was swirling. She ran a hand under my top to cup my breast and gently lifted my top away.

I gasped feeling her hand on my bare skin. She grew bolder and pinched my nipple hard. I lay there allowing her touch me however she desired, moaning in pleasure. Her hand then crept under the waistband of my shorts. Over my mound and gently parted my delicate, untouched folds feeling how very wet I was. I arched my breasts moaning even more loudly.

Her long finger gently flicked my engorged clit, and then ran around deep in my wetness surrounding my clit. Finally, she pinches it, tugging it forward. Her touch is gentle, I'm not sure why because I want it to hurt.

"Ohhhhhh my God." I whimper, my exposed breasts heaving, "Oh God, what are you doing? Who are you?"

She bent and drew my left breast into her mouth. I ran my fingers through her hair while her fingers played my tight young wet lips.

'You want more tonight don't you Baby.'

"Anything more. Yes! Please." And she gave me more by sliding one curious finger into my pussy and began stroking inside of me.

I ran my fingers through her long dark hair; my hands skimmed her neck feeling two very faint bumps. I rubbed there curiously, but I did not look, my eyes closed as I felt her pleasure me, her finger deep inside me.

She kissed my neck and asked me out loud "Anything Baby?"

Lost in my pleasure, "Yes, anything." I was in a total trance as she slid her finger in and out of me, feeling my breaths come with hers and her kisses over my naked body. With her free hand, she tweaked my left nipple and her finger slid faster.

"Will you give me your virgin blood"

I moaned incoherently. I loved the friction of her moving faster and the pulling of my nipple. The words finally made sense to me.

"My virgin what?" I lost the question; I was riding the growing crest of my pleasure. She kissed my breasts and slid down, removing her finger, pulling my legs apart to lick my wet pussy.

"Oh my God!" my legs were tense in pleasure as her tongue worked my throbbing clit. "Oh fuck yes. Anything. Anything. Please don't stop!"

Once again she asked, this time out loud. "Will you give me your virgin blood?" her tongue dove in and flicked harder.

I moaned and panted. "Yes more. Yes, anything you want ma'am." Not realizing who she truly was, I said, "Anything you want, you can have me. All of me."

She slid a finger back into my pussy. And I felt her bare skin against mine. I didn't care how she got undressed, but that her nipples were brushing mine made me slide up and down against her. She caught my lips, drawing my tongue into her mouth, I could taste myself there, I groaned and began to lick my juices from her face. I took a free hand and pulled my brown hair away from my face exposing the pulse in my neck allowing my perfume to waft under her nose.

'Are you ready to offer yourself to me?'

'Yes please just don't stop please.' I felt the crescendo rising in my body.

She obliged and slid in two fingers. I tensed my pussy around her fingers. "I won't stop Baby. It's too late to stop now. I've wanted you all night."

The sensation of two fingers spreading my lips caused me to moan louder, my panting undeniable, I was certain the neighbors could hear my gasps of pleasure.

"You can have me Mistress!" I cried out. I don't know why she smiled this time.

'Yes, that's right Baby. Soon you'll understand.'

With my naked body laid out for her on the white sheets, I moaned, panted, my breasts rubbing frantically against hers, I gasped for more air just to moan louder for her.

Again, she kissed my neck, I knew her desire was growing as well. And again, she upped the ante, sliding a third finger inside of me. I felt so full inside, my pussy soaking wet. I moved as she kissed my shoulder and neck. My scent was driving her pleasure. The smell of my lilac perfume, the heady pheromones of sex, and the smell of my untainted virgin blood so close to my skin. I screamed in pleasure as she plunged those three fingers deep into my pussy.

"Yes, you're almost ready Baby."

"Ready? Ready for what? Please, I think I'm going to cum. Don't stop."

Finally her fingers slid as deep as possible, rubbing even faster. My body arched and moving as I knew I approached my orgasm.

She took a deep breath, and then I saw her smile change.

"Yes Baby, you will give me much of yourself tonight."

"So close..." I drifted off as I began to breathe harder, my body jerking and convulsing, her fingers plunged deep inside me. I screamed, feeling my cum all over her hand.

And then the pain came, in my neck; she drove her teeth deep on my right. I screamed, my eyes popping wide open. Her sharp teeth had driven into my neck, sending pain, fear and nausea and all other intense sensations through my body. I felt completely controlled by something else as my body continued to orgasm.

"Relax Baby, I'm here for you."

As I collapsed after the orgasm, I lay motionless, panting, my tears welling. 'What's happening?'

She removed her lips and fangs from my skin and kissed my tears. "There is nothing to be afraid of Baby." She stroked my chin.

I remained motionless in the bed, feeling drained and tired. I was unable to move, unwilling to speak only breathing and the tears that tumbled down my face as I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Do you still want me Baby? I can take your soul, or I can take your life. You don't need to still know who I am."

Finally, she kissed my cheek and closed the blinds in my room. "Stay out of the sunlight my darling Baby. You will feel better soon." And with that, she was gone.


	3. Angel of the Night

**Yay another Vampire story. Once again, this is not related to the previous chapters . I just decided to write all of my Vamp stories in one long chapter story. Enjoy all of the Jori-ness**

With her ultra sensitive hearing Jade heard the anguished cries for help. The hysterical female voice interrupted her feeding and she looked up in the direction of the sound. Something in the manner and tone of the pleas affected Jade. One of the cardinal rules for a lone vampire was to not get invloved with the living, with the prey. Jade had broken that tenet with both men and women. Some lasted for a night lasted for a night, yet others a week, a month, sometimes two.

Although an unusual occurence among her kind, Jade's human emotions remained intact after her conversion and proved to be both a blessing and a curse. Jade gazed at her victim, undecided on what to do. The young man looked serene but the wounds on his neck trickled a tiny amount of blood as she started the feeding process. She should ignore the cries for help and continue until her thirst was quenched but the human side of her was exerting its control.

_Since her arrival in California she frequented night clubs. The establishments were a veritable smorgabord of young men and women for a hungry bloodsucker.. Whilst nearly invisible in the dark corners of the crowded nightclub, Jade had spotted her quarry across the bar. A handsome and strapping young man, she entranced him with her beauty when she walked towards him._

_"Hello pretty lady." He'd grinned._

_As corny a line as Jade had ever heard but she had one motive only and when he gazed into her gleaming eyes, he suddenly felt very peacful and detached for his surroundings. Under Jade's hypnotic suggestion, he'd guided her to his car and it was mealtime. Anyone passing by the car would assume that the two inside were making out and nothing more. However, Jade detested feeding on the living and rarely drained a victim until they expired. They usually awoke disoriented and weak, not remembering what had happened._

The sounds of distress grew in intensity and Jade reacted, covering the distance with unnatural speed. She spied black SUV and two shapes, one much larger than the other, engaged in an intense struggle.

"Get the fuck off of me! Help! Somebody, help me!" the female voice screamed.

Jade lunged at the burly male attacker and threw him to the ground. The young woman gaped at Jade with an expression of total surprise.

"He tried to force me into his car..." the young woman cried and buried her face in her hands

Jade heard the man behind her and whirled around to face him. He was over six feet tall and about 200 pounds, a sizable specimen but no challenge for an angry vampire.

"You fucking bitch...I'm going to break you in half!" he yelled as he charged her.

With her lightening reflexes, JAde sidestepped him and using his forward motion easily threw him into the car door, head first. The sickening sound of flesh and bone meeting metal reverberated in the air. As he lay motionless on the ground, she could hear his ragged breathing and reasoned that he probably had a concussion from the impact. Jade turned in the direction of the car and the astonished looks of the young woman. Her top and skirt were torn but she looked none the worse for wear.

"How'd you...I mean that creep..."

"Are you alright?" Jade askied with her lovely accent.

"Yeah I am. No thanks to that bastard." she declared and kicked the motionless form.

The girl gathered her purse from the asphalt and flipped open her cell phone. "I should call 911." she said in a teary voice, but before she could dial the sound of a police siren could be heard in the distance. Someone had seen the melee in the parking lot and already called. Jade was ready to make a hasty exit. The last thing she wanted was the cops nosing around.

"Let's get outta here...I've got some coke in my purse...my apartments not far from here...we'll be safe there." the young woman pleaded.

**Well, well, well part 1 is finished. I decided to break it up into parts because I'm super anxious to post it but I am currently out of ideas. If you have any to offer I am all ears...or eyes, i guess.**


	4. Angel of the Night pt2

Jade reluctanly accepted the invitation. Because Jade was a mortal during the Victorian era, she had a hard time understanding why people felt the need for altering chemicals. But, it was a sure sign of the times that she started to notice in the mid 1960's. Jade followed the girl to her car, her instincts telling her to leave, but her curiosity, the most powerful of human emotions, was exerting a powerful tug on her. The young woman was visibly shaking as she took the wheel, unable to get the key in the ignition. The sound of the sirens was growing near and forced Jade to take charge when the girl fainted with her head against the steering wheel. Cradling the frail figure in her arms, she ran to the nearest alley and the comfort of the shadows.

As Jade hid, she gazed at the youthful face of the girl. With her slim body, brown hair, and strikingly prettyfeatures. As her nether regions started to warm, she realized that she was attracted to the girl. Jade went through the young hottie's purse until she found her photo driver's license with the address. Almost immediately, she caught the flashing lights of the police cars in her feild of vision and with the figure in her grasp, took off.

Jade found the girl's apartment on a quiet side street. Inside, she procured a wet towel and tenderly wiped the sleeping face. The young woman reminded her of someone, someone form the past but for the moment it eluded her. Slowly her eyes opened and a smile graced her lips.

"Thank you." she whispered.

As she became more oriented to her surroundings, the lovely girl looked around and realized she was in her apartment.

"How on Earth did we get here?"

"I carried you." Jade answered.

"All the way from the club? But that's impossible."

"Not for me." Jade replied.

The girl gazed with wonder at the sexy vampiress. She was nattily attired like most of the young women who frequented the clubs, with skin tight jeans, spaghetti strap t-shirt, and designer shoes. But, her unearthly beauty was captivating, the long raven hair, alabaster skin, glittery pale eyes and...pointy teeth?

"I'm Tori." the young girl said shyly.

"Jade."

"That's an interesting name. What nationality is it?" Tori asked curiously.

"It's of English orgin." Jade replies.

"Huh. you sound it. Did you ever live in England?"

"A long time ago."

"A long time ago? You don't even look old enough to be in the clubs. Are you even twenty years old?" Tori asked.

"I assure you, I am a lot older than I look." Jade said.

She watched the effect her hypnotic, soothing voice was having on the other girl and saw a range of emotions pass across Tori's face. Did she have any idea who she was dealing with, Jade wondered? Or maybe she thought the tantalizing seductress was one of those Goth idiots to pretend to be vampires, complete with fake fangs. Now that Tori appeared to be sufficiently recovered, Jade got up to leave, the less contact she had with the human race the better.

**Many thanks to *fcwolfg* and thanks for the reviews! Part 3 in progress. This will end up being four parts, btw.**


	5. Angel of the Night pt3

***therandomgirl* part 2 was going to be longer but I cut alot out because it got too boring, in my opinion and I wanted the story somewhat to the point.**

"I must be on my way," Jade stated.

"Please don't go." Tori begged.

The earnest look on the girl's face appealed to Jade. Not since a brief enconter a while back had she experienced the incredible feeling of warmth that sex brought to her otherwise empty body. But Jade's blood lust had not been sated and she needed to find a new victim. The dawn of a new day was only a couple of hours away, time was running out.

"Dan't go Jade... please?" Tori implored.

"I must...I...need to do something before..."

"It's the middle of the night. Can't it wait?" Tori asked earnestly.

The girl's appeal stirred Kya's human emotions but her growing need was fast approaching intolerable. On the extremely rare occasion that she waited too long, Jade would lose control and suck her victim dry, causing their death.

"Do you know what I am?" Jade asked, breaking another rule of the undead.

"Yes, I know what you are." Tori said, catching Jade off guard.

"Then you what I'm capable of." Jade stated forcefully.

Tori stared at Jade.

"You rescued me Jade...he was going to rape me...I owe you my life...do you need my...you know...blood?"

Jade was thunder struck. Tori was offering herself, her essence and it was an incredibly intoxicating experience for a vampire. Jade wanted the girl now, wanted to taste the sweet blood of youth.

"You don't realized what you're saying. I won't be able to refuse such a gift...I will take you...take what I want and you will be powerless to stop me." Jade said reproachfully.

"Will I die? Will I become like you?" Tori asked with trepidation, and her body shook with anxiety.

"No" Jade replied tersely, still having a furious internal debate with herself.

The tremendous desire to feed on the innocent girl was too powerful an allure for Jade to ignore.

"Will I die?"Tori asked again, now more fearful.

"No...I would never intentionally harm you. Afterwards you will sleep...when you awake, you may feel a little weak. You will have to trust me."

Jade silently conveyed the sincerity and truthfulness of her words telepathically.

"I do trust you...but...will it hurt?" Tori asked.

"Not if I put you into a trance." Jade answered as the overwhelming urge to "kiss" the young hottie saturated her being.

"Lie down...it will be more comfortable for you...I'll be as gentle as I possbly can." Jade's huger had reached the point of not return.

Tori obeyed Jade and reclined on the sofa.

"I trust you, Jade." she whispered.

The vampire, her face gleaming with demonic intensity, moved toward the young woman with cheetah nimbleness, her eyes taking in the submission of the other woman. Jade's full red lips grazed Tori's flushed cheek in their inexorable trek to her throat. The heat from the living tissue bathed Jade's face and she gloried in the exquistie feeling. For a minute or two Jade lightly licked the velvety skin that she would puncture with her needle sharp fangs. The girl shivered uncontrollably from the sensation. Gingerly, Jade sunk her teeth into the yeilding flesh, finding the throbbing vein. Tori gasped and arched her back when the points of Jade's dagger like incisors invaded her neck. As Jade bit deeper, she recoiled in pain but the relaxed, a look of pure pleasure flooding her face. She wascouaght in Jade's vise like grip and offered no resistance whatsoever.

"Take as much as you want,"Tori whispered in Jade's ear."I love the feeling that you need me like this."

Tori's words inflamed Jade's desire. As she sucked harder, thin revulets of blood jetted into her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh, Oh, Oh,Oh" Tori moaned in ecstacy.

Jade felt the tremors of pleasure pulse through her victim and she knew that, despite the intense high she was experiencing, Tori would soon be asleep. She felt her body go slack but she continued extracting the warm, rich fluid until her thirt abated. Finally, she stopped, raised her head and licked her blood smeared lips. Nothing satisfied her more than a willing donor. But, an intense feeling of shame enveloped Jade. Tori had suffered a traumatic experience earlier and instead of leaving to find another victim, she took advantage of the helpless girl. Regardless of the fact the Tori offered her life blood, she should have declined and searched for fresh prey. Jade held the sleeping girl and kissed her cheeks and forehead with gratitude. Tori had willingly given her the sustenance she required and she felt very protective towards the resting figure.

Tori slumbered comfortably, held tight by Jade. Her dreams were pleasant and safe, she felt secure. When she awoke, she did indeed feel weak but snuggled against the sleeping vampire. Slick moisture crept into her pussy as she realized that she sexually desired Jade. Tori was no stranger to sex having had some very willing partners in college. And, while she was enormously intrigued, she had serious doubts about whether such a thing was possible with Jade. With some effort, she was able to extricate herself from Kya's grasp and fled to the bathroom for a much needed pee and shower. Tori checked her pale visage in the mirror and saw the minute wounds on the side of her neck. Her body trembled as she relived the most intense experience of her young life. She was amazed that something so painful could yeild such incredible pleasure. In fact, she found the whole experience to be erotically charged. With every part of her being, Tori realized that she'd offer her blood whenever Jade needed it. She wanted to be next to Jade when she awoke and quickly showered.

**Part 4 is already done so it will probably be up later tonight or early tomorrow.**


	6. Angel of the Night pt4

**This chapter should have been up yesterday at about 11 am but my computer decided to be a butt and blue screen me. Anyway sorry for the delay hope you enjoy the final part of Angel of the Night. This chapter is rated M, be excited.**

Tori slumbered comfortably, held tightly by Jade. Her dreams were pleasant, safe; she felt secure. When she awoke, she did indeed feel weak but she snuggled against the sleeping vampire. Slick moisture crept into her pussy as she realized that she sexually desired Jade. Tori was no stranger to girl sex having had some very willing partners in college. And, while she was enormously intrigued, she had serious doubts about whether such a thing was possible with Jade. With some effort, she was able to extricate herself from Jade's grasp and fled to the bathroom for a much needed pee and shower. Tori checked her pale visage in the mirror and saw the minute wounds on the side of her neck. Her body trembled as she relived the most intense experience of her young life. She was amazed that something so painful could yield such incredible pleasure. In fact, she found the whole experience to be erotically charged. With every part of her being, Tori realized that she'd offer her blood whenever Jade needed it. She wanted to be next to Jade when she awoke and quickly showered.

Jade stirred to find Tori staring at her.

"You're very beautiful," Tori gushed.

"Thank you." Jade replied, a smirk of amusement on her face.

Tori flung her arms around Jade's neck and tried to pull the full red lips toward hers as an overwhelming desire to kiss the undead hottie consumed her. Jade hesitated at first but then kissed the other woman with demonic passion. Every nerve ending in Tori's body sizzled with craving for Jade. Quickly Jade shed her clothes and Tori gasped at the sight of her gorgeous nude untied Tori's bathrobe and her hands roamed the pretty mortal's freshly washed form, squeezing the firm full breasts, fingers tracing along toned thighs then finding the clean shaven sex. She then seized a hard nipple with her mouth and suckled with otherworldly skill as a long digit repeatedly traced the length of Tori's gooey slit. Bolts of white hot sensation roasted Tori's creaming pussy and transported her to a higher plateau.

"Oh Jade...oh..."she groaned noisily.

Jade nursed the young hotties bosom with feral hunger. As her tongue whipped across the hardened nub with feathery light licks, Tori's head lolled from side to side and a lustful smile graced her lovely face. Using the consummate skill that she had acquired over several lifetimes, Jade carefully nipped and nibbled the straining nipple. The effect was immediate and an enormous upwelling of sensation jolted Tori's sex.

"Oh my god...oh Jade!" she cried, and an orgasm of mythic proportions blasted through her pussy.

Tori held onto Jade with all her strength, humping the amazingly talented fingers like a madwoman as scorching tendrils of sensation charred her body.

"I'm cumming!" she shrieked.

Jade slid down Tori's body and affixed her maw to the undulating slice. Generous amounts of girly fluids flooded her throat and she ravenously swallowed the delicious nectar.

She basted Tori's clit with lightening fast licks and the spasms intensified, growing to insane proportions. The length of each wave from peak to trough was so intense that Tori's body shook violently and she lost all sense of time and place.

As her orgasm slowly ebbed, Tori felt as though she were floating on air. Strands of current reverberated throughout her being and a rapturous feeling pervaded her senses. Jade's pale face was soaked with her juices.

"Gosh Jade...that was...amazing...no, better than amazing." she gushed.

When she stood up, Tori felt woozy and lost her footing, falling into Jade. Her face landed against a small but plump breast and despite her predicament, it made her held Tori effortlessly as her nipple hardened from the contact. She gazed fondly at the slim mortal. Her sex was blisteringly hot and she wanted to continue what they started.

Quite unexpectedly, they heard Tori's tummy rumble.

"I'm really hungry, sorry." Tori said apologetically.

"Then you must eat something." Jade insisted.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes...for a while..."

In the galley style kitchen, Tori prepared a meal for herself as Jade watched from a chair at the center island. Food held no attraction for Jade but she was fascinated by the types and preparation. In spite of her promise to stay, Jade disappeared without Tori realizing she was gone. Tori searched her apartment in vain for Jade. Why did she leave? She asked herself. But, in typical fashion for an empty headed woman of the modern era, she shrugged her shoulders and counted the experience as the most memorable during her twenty-six years. Jade returned to a club that she frequented. She entered undetected with a group of women and the large interior with lack of good lighting gave her ample opportunity to hide inconspicuously. Jade gazed with longing at the mass of humanity on the dance floor. The times had changed but the allure of mortals to her human senses would stay intact until her demise sometime in the distant maker never explained or revealed to Jade the dreadful loneliness of the solitary vampire, especially one that considered herself as half-human. The gnawing desire to interact with people beyond the act of feeding was always present, not far from her conscious , tonight Jade was content to observe, comfortably bathed in the reassuring darkness of the shadows.

**I think a couple of the edits I made where deleted when I got blue screened so it the last paragraph or two have any mistakes I'm sorry. **

**BTW: thanks for all the reviews I love reading them, I am gonna take a small break from this story because I'm failing Spanish (or so my mom says, I have a 75) and I have to get that grade up.**


	7. Tale of Lust

It was night, the deepest densest part, when small rodents scuttle out of their hay filled homes and frolic in the fields. Yet in the moonlight the owl is also spying over their domain and closely watching the poor unsuspecting creatures. This reflects what is happening, directly outside the wide expanse of your half draped window. The moonlight has entered, crossing your soft slender legs and playing on your warm luxuriously full bosoms. Your soft shiny apparel, only enhancing the moons delicate rays, which are reflecting in your rich brown flowing must be too hot and sensitive to sleep soundly, as your body is undulating in the nights warmth. As the curtains sway in this light cooling breeze I was able to observe your sleep. Short breathless pants were being expelled from your full open lips. If only you were aware of your sleeping demeanor, the pulsing movements under your silken gown, which are slightly exposing the rich depth of cleavage, that you brazenly display to me in the moonlight. I craved the pleasure of you, an untouched virgin ripe and within my grasp. I was beginning to salivate over your nubile lustrous body, you were needed to satisfy my unusual cravings. My desires had been heightened by the sit of the moon and baying of my dogs whimpering at my feet. My cape was getting hot sticking to my otherwise naked frame and I needed to enter your plush interiors and ravish you as you had never been handled before. To take you and make you mine, to control your very spirit and direct your destiny for evermore.

You of course, feeling the need for coolness, had left a narrow opening, into which I could squeeze and emerge inside your boudoir undetected. Should I awake, the gentle pale skinned virginal ripe women, in my midst? I flew to you kneeling at your four poster bed side and removed the lace that hid your supremely fresh forehead. I was unable to stop my lips from caressing that deep unblemished skin. Your ivory skin was kissed with delicate movements. My tongue came darting from my mouth to feel your long and throbbing neck. The neck that gently throbed against my sensitive tongue feeling its vibrations. Seeing the veins of your neck ,rich and full of sweet virginal blood filled corpuscles. The sight made my eyes sparkle and my pulse quicken. I was about to insert my long pearly white incisors deeply in that neck when your sleeplessness moved your neck away from my perfect insertion. I was wild with anger and lust, so took strong hold of your slender frame, holding your shoulders deep into your thick silk bed covers. Your eyes opened and in that instant, as I looked so deeply into your awake orbs, you  
>immediately sensed the urgency of my desire and reciprocated it. I smiled warmly, in the knowledge now, that you were within my powers. You in turn burst open your robe to expose your large upturned comely breasts which protruded so wondrously towards the beast in me. I felt my own beast rising as the circulation in our loins intensified. You had to have me, to take me deeply to your large swollen breasts. You grabbed my neck and pulled me to your round youthful bosoms, never been seen by any mere mortal. You knew that I was the one for you and instinctively pushed your breasts further towards my drooling lips. I exposed my fangs to your glowing eyes and without needing any further encouragement, stuck them into your bountiful left mound of burning flesh. The bite felt like a sharp pin prick to you, which after its entrance gave a pearl of red virginal blood, which began to run over your nipples exciting them to hardness.<p>

I was able to release your shoulders from my tight grip, as you were as much in need of my body as I was of yours. I stood and you could see my tall and slender frame in full. The cape only half covering my naked features, which you longed to observe. You rose, from the luxury of your bed and took my cape off my shoulders. It fell on my own swellings, until you took it, opening it further, then cast it aside. You spied my nakedness that had been sealed for many a year, since I was a mere 19 years old. This youth transfixed you to my frame, made you urgent to take your fingers towards me and twist them in my dampened pussy hairs. As your wild digits pleasured my silky cunt hairs I touched your delicate shoulders and the shimmering lacy robe, touching you so slightly, fell to your feet. We were then as nature intended, exactly how I invisioned you in my vivid dreams, within my own castle walls. My impish harlots had implored your audience to ravish your skin. but I had told them that their Mistress must have the first bite at your blossoming cherry red lips. I knew my decision had been right, as you and I were both naked together, glorying at each others radiant beauty.

Your touch was so sensuous that I instinctively moved closer so that you could finger my increasing dampness, my gathering of harlots could never please their mistress with such tenderness. This feeling went deeper than my skin, to my veins with every drop of blood begining to tingle. Those enhanced feelings that sensed the nights flavors, enticed me towards you, to voluptuous curves, to a full breast which I took in my long claw like fingers. You liked the invigorating scratch that lifted your rich swelling becoming firmer to my fingers long nails. Your nipples hardened as my firm movement reached eyes told me to fill my mouth with your warmth. I needed no further encouragement as my lips began to salivate over your wonderous breasts so full and bountifull. They longed for my sweet lips as they glowed in the nights moonlight the nipples hardened and upturned for me.I could feel you slightly quivering with your deep desire for passion. I was forced to fleetingly touch your pussy hairs and find them dampening to my tender touch. I ran my long slender tallons over your naked glisterning form allowing me to cover you with my lips now began caresses those full bossoms. Your needs and desires were now as my own. You pulled me to you, imploring  
>me to take your body, as it stood naked and wet before me.<p>

The transylvanian night has many eyes!

**I am back from the dead! But seriously I was in the hospital and couldn't access the internet for a few weeks. Sorry :( Anywho Review and tell me how you like it.**


	8. Vampire Night

It was November, the winter breeze was beginning to take over the outside world and the waning moon was the only light that shone through the windows of the old New Orleans manor when Tori arrived late that night. It was almost morning when see had moved most of her things into the entryway and fell asleep. The fall sunlight woke her late the next morning. She sat up to survey her new investment. It was old and dusty and creaked with every gust of wind. Tori stood up and began to explore. It would take a lot of work, but when she was finished, this house would be the best looking boarding school in Georgia. She walked into the main sitting room. Some of the old furniture sat, covered with sheets that were covered in century-old dust. She sighed. "I'll come back to this room." She thought, and went on exploring the house. When she was satisfied, she started the long process of cleaning.

The sun was setting as she finished the entryway and dining commons, and she decided to begin her work in the sitting room. She removed all of the sheets, and after the clouds of dust had settled she stood in awe of the turn-of-the-century furniture. She turned towards the fireplace and began dusting the mantel. On the end of the ledge stood a filthy urn that toppled over the edge when her feather duster struck it. Tori groaned as the earn shattered and a huge pile of ash spilled out. "Great."  
>She thought. "I've disturbed the dead guy." She laughed at herself and bent down to pick up the pieces of glass but she slipped and cut her finger in a small shard. Her blood began to spill onto the floor and onto the ashes and the glass. She ran from the room so she could wrap her finger. When Tori returned with a broom she looked out the window, she hadn't realized how late it had gotten. She walked over to the fireplace only to find that the ashes were gone, only the broken glass remained. A beautiful humming echoed behind her. Tori turned quickly to see a beautiful woman, pale as the moon with dark black hair, leaning naked against<br>the wall. The woman continued humming to herself as Tori stared at her. Tori stuttered. "Wh-who the hell are you?" The woman stood up and ceased her song.

"What year is it now?" she asked, ignoring Tori's question.

"What? Answer me! Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing here?"

The Woman's voice was steady and calm. "I am Jadelyn. What year is this?"

"Well Jadelyn, you-you better leave or I'll call the police!" Tori warned shaken.

" I will not leave." Jadelyn retorted. "This is my house."

She began to walk towards Tori. "What year is this?" she asked again.

Tori was hypnotized. "2012" was all she could reply.

Jadelyn turned away from her and Tori blinked.

"What do you mean 'this is your house'?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, it was my house. 80 years ago." She walked to the window.

Tori plopped down on he couch in disbelief.

"How is that possible? You're much too young."

Jadelyn smiled and turned. "It is quite simple. It is my house because. I am a vampire."

Suddenly Jadelyn was pinning Tori to the couch.

"I would just like to thank you and your poor little finger for bringing me back to life." She grabbed Tori's hand and peeled the bandage away from her finger and began to suckle the wound. Tori shuddered. It felt so good and she couldn't figure out why. She was so scared, but she couldn't bring herself to fight Jadelyn off. Her vision became blurry, and her eyelids became heavy. Then Jadelyn stopped. And Tori came to. She looked at her finger. The wound had healed. She stared in amazement at Jadelyn, who stood up. Her breasts brushed Tori's face. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Color was coming back into her skin. Tori couldn't move. She could only feel an ache, deep down, for this mysterious woman.

After a pause Jadelyn turned and said: "Your blood is sweet, and your heart is pure. I do not like to be alone, so you will be mine." Tori could only nod.

Her was body numb to everything else around her but this woman. Jadelyn leaned down and kissed Tori on the lips, soft but forceful. Tori felt a sudden burst of warmth shoot through her and rest between her legs. She could taste her own blood on Jadelyn's lips, but it didn't taste like blood, more like a sweet wine. She swooned. Jadelyn slowly began to unbutton Tori's shirt as her chest heaved. Their tongues met and danced as Jadelyn pulled Tori's shirt off. Jadelyn cupped Tori's right breast, pulling it out of the bra. She ran her fingers over the skin as Tori moaned into their kiss. Soon the bra was off and Jadelyn was sucking on Tori's nipples, first one, then the other. Slowly. Tori could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and could not wait any longer. She pulled her pants and panties off  
>in one swoop. Jadelyn smiled and spread Tori's legs. She bent down to taste her lover's juices. Lapping at Tori's clit until her hips were bucking with the ever-growing climax. Jadelyn came back up to Tori's face, sticking her tongue into her new lover's mouth.<p>

She put her finger in Tori's vagina and slowly began to pump. She used her thumbnail to flick Tori's clit. Tori began to get hotter and hotter, and everything became blurry. Jadelyn began kissing her face and her neck., and just before Tori came Jadelyn sunk her fangs into Tori's neck. It was the most incredible orgasm Tori had ever had. She slept. And Jadelyn waited for her to wake up, so she could finish the job.

**I need new ideas for stories if you have any feel to tell me and I will definately see to it. Please and Thank you!**


	9. Love Bites Chapter 1

The night Tori was bitten was in late October - it was an unusually cold night, in an unusually cold year.

The young girl shivered as she stood outside in the yard of the West family estates. Tori should have brought a coat. Jadelyn should have been there, she said she would be ; yet here it was 10 o'clock and she was alone.

It shouldn't have surprised her. Jade didn't have the guts now, and Tori thought she never would. Bold proclamations of true love be damned thought Tori - she threw the rose she'd picked earlier that day to the ground and turned to walk off, tears welling in her eyes.

That's when she was grabbed from behind. An icy slender hand gripped her delicate neck, it was the kind of grip that could hold you there without being too firm, just the presence itself could keep you still, unmoving. Tori's first thought was that it was Jade, her love had come after all, come to make good on their promise to meet tonight, and finally do what they'd secretly been wanting for several semesters.

Alas, this was not the case. She knew it as soon as she heard the voice whisper in her ear " Still now child, be still " The voice was smokey and feminine, it obviously belonged to a woman.

Lips brushed her neck and Tori heard the mystery woman exhale warm breath - suddenly Tori was sleepy and couldn't stand another minute, she collapsed right there on the grass, crushing a perfect purple rose underneath her.

The next day was a Monday and Tori slept in late. She bolted upright sweating. She'd had the most vivid sex dream of her life. It seemed so real she could almost smell the sex and sweat.

She glanced over at the clock and saw that she was late again. Yet she thought if she didn't shower and just left right then, she could make it in time - so tying a bow in her long dark brown hair still wild from bed and incessant turning in the night, she rushed out the door.

Tori was in the second year of Sixth form at a prestigious school in south London. She was a fantastic student when she applied herself but lately her thoughts had been consumed with other things. Most frequently that other thing was Jadelyn West, Tori's best friend for the past 11 years, the better part of either girl's lives being only eighteen.

Jade and Tori had been inseparable all throughout their friendship. People said things about them, that they were secretly gay together. Lesbian lovers. At first when the girls themselves had gotten wind of these rumors they were in shock and were ashamed to think what others seemed to assume.

Well, over a period of time Tori began to really wonder about this - she freely admitted to herself that she loved Jadelyn more than anyone she knew. She couldn't say if that made her a lesbian or not, having never been in love. After all didn't all best friends love each other?

When she got the courage one late afternoon after an hour of studying Tori asked Jadelyn if she loved her.

"You know, at least as friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Aww of course I love you Tor, I'd be lost without you, you know that."

This led to a hug during which Tori took the chance to smell Jade's hair, it was a onxy black shade with purple highlights, and hung in curly locks down Jade's perfectly shaped girlish shoulders. The curls were light and wavy, not frizzy, it was the hair of angels Tori always said. The kind of hair that other girls use numerous products and hours of primping and pampering to produce, yet Jade woke up with every day of her life.

Still wrapped in the hug and they rocked back and forth. When they were pulling away just about to break the embrace Tori got brave and lunged in and pecked Jadelyn with a sweet kiss on the top of her pale little nose, and giggled nervously.

The big surprise came when Jade herself returned that with one of her own,but a harder wetter one, still only on the nose - but it seemed to signal an invitation.

Before the girls knew it they were snogging full on, with open mouths snapping hungrily and drool running down the sides of their mouths as their tongues danced like enemies in a battle to the death pinning each other down, rolling over each other and playing for the dominant position. It was the most exciting experience their lives and it lasted for less than five full minutes. In their minds it seemed to go on for days.

When it did finally subside and they again began to speak it was Tori who broke first " That was, know, they already say we're lovers anyway, why not shove their words in their faces and just do it already. I can tell by that kiss you want to, and heaven help me, I want it too, I want you."

Jade wasn't much of a verbal person, but she was a great listener and quite expressive when she wanted to be - she agreed to meet Tori outside her family estates that night and sneak into the old unused caretakers quarters for a late night rendezvous in which they would begin their sexual journey as deviants outside the safety of normalcy.

Yet when the time came Jadelyn had stood her up, and she had been left horny and letdown in more ways than one. Tori still went to classes that day hoping she would talk Jade into reconsidering their proposed meeting there had to be chance, she knew Jadelyn had genuine feelings for her.

Jadelyn was not at school. So Tori suffered through it wondering if somehow her love had been discovered and destroyed before it was even allowed to flower. By the end of the day Tori had settled on the theory that Jade had gotten sick, and therefore missed both their planned tryst and classes. This comforted her enough to get her through the day but when classes let out in the late afternoon she was right back to racking her nerves with worry.

She called to no avail and even went to Jade's house where she saw a girl's outline in an upstairs window, it had to be Jade ; the person stood there, apparently looking out, but didn't move to reveal themselves.

After a half hour of fruitless waiting Tori returned home where she cried her eyes out until she fell asleep.

Sometime in the deep dark night Tori awoke with a burning in her chest. She was hungry like she'd never been before. Her heart beat twice it's normal rate and a glance in the mirror showed her skin had developed a pale glow.

Not understanding what was happening Tori made her way to the balcony and jumped. She thought for a moment that madness had seized her and she was plunging to her death. But to her astonishment she found that she could float in midair, no, not just float, she could fly. No wings, no cape needed, all she did was shift her weight in a direction and off she went. Flying.

Below her she saw houses and parks and streets and cars, but none of them called to her hunger. Her hunger was pulling her toward the South and soon she realized, she was once again at the West family estate for the third time in just over twenty four hours .

There was still a light on in the upstairs window belonging to her love, the source of her carnal desire and the reason for her sudden insatiable need.

Tori drifted up to the window where she gave it a knock that nearly broke the glass. She seemed to have acquired some new strength along with the ghostly pallor and the power of flight.

Jadelyn opened the window, fright clear on her face. "T- Tori, wha- whats going on, are you, are you floating?"

"Won't you invite me in Jade? It's ever so cold out here, and I'm freezing." In truth she wasn't cold at all despite the time of year.

"My god, you are cold, just look at your complexion you must be half frozen." her concern genuine.

And so without further thought Jadelyn West let her best friend of eleven years into her bedroom window after midnight in one unusually cold winter in London, England. 


	10. Hot Blood

**I originally wrote this about Jade and an OC, so if you see any "Melody's" change it to Tori. Oh yeah and Disclaimer, don't own, blah, blah.**

We had only met but a few days ago, yet here we were, laying a-top of the bed, side by side, in candle-light, drinking wine, smoking, and sharing each others most deepest darkest secrets, as if we had known each other all our years of existence.

Now, I have a passion for the night and a thirst for hot blood. My hair is dead straight, full of split-ends and grows down to my waist, and is of many colors. My sapphire eyes are set in deep and rimmed darkly from dreaded insomnia, yet they burn bright, like fires in a cave. My gaze fixated on my new-found friend Tori, who had the beauty of a goddess with ivory-colored, blemish-less skin. Her eyes were brown, enchanting, seductive. I could have stared into them forever. The wine had painted her cheeks a soft pink color.

Tori and I started talking about our most embarrassing moments; I, of course, went first. Tori grabbed my hand in a fit of laughter as I shared my story. I closed my hand over Tori's and I too laughed. Our laughter ceased, grew aware of the strong hold on each others hand, and smiled. My heart began to pound fast in my throat, I gulped hard.

Tori blushed a bright red, and bit down hard on her lip. I looked deep into her eyes, and very slowly leaned forward, all the while my eyes fixed on hers. I pressed my lips softly to hers. Her lips were sweet, and her breath smelt of wine. She hesitated and pulled back, but still held both my hand and gaze. She swallowed back her nerves, and I leaned in again, kissing her hard and passionately this time, then slowly moved down, kissing her along her slender jaw, down her beautiful long neck. She shuddered. I shuddered in response, with mere excitement. The thick vain in her neck was visibly pulsing fast under her skin, and my mouth watered. I longed to bite into her silken skin, and taste her blood on my lips.

I was suddenly over-come with thirst, and bit, deep into her pale thin flesh of her neck. She gasped, and dug her nails into my back, yet she didn't try and push me away. Her blood was sweet, and intoxicating. It was the drug, and I had instantly become addicted. Like a bee to a flower. She started breathing heavily, her perfect breasts heaving, her back arched and her nails dug in deeper as I held her in my arms. Her deep breaths became a low moan, but soon went into a crescendo of pleasurable screams!

I pushed away from her neck; she pulled my face to hers and violently kissed me, sliding her tongue into my mouth. I felt giddy from a mixture of wine, her blood and her hot passionate kisses, I felt amazing. I had to tell her now, while I had the chance, before I lost the courage! I turned my face to her, caressed her cheek with the back of my free hand, looked into her liquid eyes and finally confessed to her my inner most feelings, "I love you Tori, and you're my world, the very reason for my existence. You give me a sense of belonging. I want you, I need you."

Tori's eyes glistened with what appeared to be tears. Her chin trembled and she smiled, closed her eyes, rested her for-head against my own and whispered "I love you too Jade, with all my heart and soul. You're my dark angel, my everything; I want you more than life itself. I don't think I could bear to see you with another; I want you all to myself." She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around me in a tight embrace, and I whispered to her softly, "My lover, my friend, my precious flower. I'm yours, forever, and always. As long I'm living, my sweetheart you'll be, and I yours."

I lifted her face toward mine, and lightly kissed her plump pink lips. I lay her gently down, and slowly began to undress her I swiftly stripped her out of her blouse. I kissed along her collar-bone, her chest, over her breasts, down her torso, and back again, un-clipping her crimson lace bra. I slowly eased it off, and there before my very eyes, were the most perfectly-shaped breasts, rising and falling with her every breath. Melody gazed longingly up at me, her eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky. "Kiss me! Or I think I shall die Jade!" She exclaimed. I quickly obliged and lay hot and passionate kisses upon her now-swollen red lips, my hands caressing her beautiful body.

I moved south, my tongue circled her pink rose-bud nipples, and playfully nibbled at them, making them stiffen. She giggled, telling me to "Quit it! It tickles!" I grinned, and then continued my journey kissing her down her heavenly body, kissing every part of exposed skin. Then, finally, I made it to waist. I lightly blew along her trouser-line, making her squirm with pleasure. I slowly undid the buttons of her jeans, teasing her. As I slid them off I continued my adventure of kisses down her tight thighs, her perfectly-rounded knees, down her slim shins, to her feet. I threw the jeans behind me, and then started back up her body, covering every inch of her with loving kisses.

I kissed hard a-top of her wet, matching crimson lace panties – then, over-come with passion and lust; I tore them off with my teeth. Tori squealed excitedly. My heartbeat quickened as I lay my eyes upon her clearly-wet, clean-shaven sex. I brushed my fingers across her, still teasing her. I moved up and placed myself carefully on-top of her, kissing her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and rubbed herself up against me, making my eyes roll back, and my breaths coming in short and fast. I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't carry on teasing her! I had to take her right now!

I ran my hand down her lustrous body and plunged my fingers deep into her; in and out, fast and hard. Her thick fluids rise and flowing from her, moaning loudly. I pushed harder into her, pumping faster and faster, making her all the more wet, and making her moans into screams to delight. I wanted nothing more than to taste her. I removed my fingers, and replaced them with my tongue, I licked lightly up her sweet hole, and the taste of her juices was as intoxicating as her blood. I couldn't help myself, and plunged into her, moving my tongue all around her, in and out, around and around. Tori's hands gripping tightly upon my shoulders, she began bucking profusely, screaming "AW FUCK ME JADE! AW FUCK! FUCK YES!" I was filled with pure ecstasy, and pushed my tongue in fully till I could go no further, and began to write my name inside her with my tongue, over and over, as fast and hard as I could. "Oh my god! Oh fuck! Oh my god...JADE!" Tori screamed as she came to climax. I grasped my hands firmly about her waist, her back arched and she pressed herself hard against my mouth. She sighed loudly, and thick, creamy, sweet fluids gushed from her into my mouth which I happily took.

I smiled up at her, my eyes watering with pure and utter adoration. This had been her first time, and I was the lucky one whom got to share her special moment. She coxed me back up to her, and kissed me softly, whispering over and over "I love you... I love you..." To which I responded between the kisses "And I my darling, sweet angel love you... Forever."


End file.
